Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to an image forming apparatus and a head drive method.
Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses of a liquid discharge recording type that employ a recording head, serving as a liquid discharging head to discharge liquid droplets, are known. For example, an inkjet recording apparatus is an image forming apparatus of the liquid discharge recording type.
With regards to the liquid discharging head, increase in density of nozzles of the liquid discharging head is progressing in order to form a high quality image with the liquid discharging head. Thus, there is a trend of pitch between the nozzles becoming smaller, and width of a partition wall between individual liquid chambers of each of the nozzles becoming thinner.
Accordingly, speed of discharging the liquid droplets from a nozzle change depending upon whether or not an adjacent nozzle discharges with respect to the nozzle that is discharging. More specifically, a configuration of the trend is prone to an adjacent crosstalk phenomenon that makes impact points, with respect to a recording medium, of the discharged liquid droplets out of alignment.
There are conventional technologies that reduce an influence of the adjacent crosstalk phenomenon by making driving cycles of adjacent nozzles different. However, due to differing the driving cycles of adjacent nozzles, driving frequency declines. Thus, a decline with respect to printing speed occurs. In addition, there is an issue of an increase with respect to pitch between dots formed by liquid droplets due to impact points, with respect to the recording medium, of the liquid droplets being shifted.